Those Three Words
by I-am-a-dark-angel-13
Summary: To Dib, Zim was everything. He loved Zim, and always would. Zim convinced him of eternity, and Dib believed. But when life changes, so must you. Bad summary, a better explanation is inside. Eventual ZADR. other theme is life, but thats not an option xD
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY**

Hi! This is my first story on Fanfic (though I have written a few other stories before). This one is rather confusing though, and I just wanted to explain it.

Let me start with saying, yes, this is a ZADR story. It may not seem it for a really, REALLY long time, but it is. And the story starts off with Dib being 17 (Zim is way older so I don't feel like trying to calculate an age for him)

The idea for this story came from a quote from We Were There by Yuki Obata, Volume 7. I shall post the quote here (DISCLAIMER: I obviously did not write this quote. The author is above):

"His face, shining in the darkness. And all the stars in the night sky had gathered in his eyes. That 17-year-old boy who told me eternity exists. I can still remember it clearly even now, long after we became adults, after our childlike belief in eternity faded. But back then time had stopped. We were the only two people in the entire world. The moment seemed so real, yet so likes a dream. It lasted forever but was gone in the blink of an eye. We were still young, and we carried eternity in our hearts."

Some of the characters in the story are OCs. Some chapters might be longer than others (and I have specific reasoning for that. You should understand when the story is over), but in the end it will all make sense.

The story may seem like one shots, but they all go in a specific order that will make sense eventually.

**Thank you for reading this and enjoy the story!**


	2. Goodbye

"What's going on?"

Everything was gone. The house, the gnomes, the flamingos, Gir. Everything. All that stood on the property was the purple voot cruiser, which held all of the previously mentioned things, and Zim. He stood staring at me, his face emotionless. I was confused, and I felt something crumbling inside of me, though I had no idea what.

"I'm going" Zim said calmly, almost emptily. I only became more confused.

"Going where?" I asked, my head tilted to the side, causing my scythe like hair to flop slightly downward. Zim sighed in slight impatience.

"I'm going back to Irk. I'm leaving Earth." He waited patiently, which was something rather odd for him to do, for that sentence to sink in. It took a while, but as soon as it did, my eyes became wide and filled with tears.

"No! No Zim you can't go! You can't go!" I cried, my hands in fists near my head.

"I'm going Dib-thing, whether you like it or not!" Zim snapped coldly. The tears began to run down my face, faster than any river in the United States.

"Why! I thought we had something! Are you going to just throw it all away!" I was mad, madder than I'd ever been. But more than that, I was hurt, broken inside. How could he do this to me? I bent my head over, my hands clutched to my chest. "Are you going to just throw my love away!"

I heard Zim sigh, and walk over to me. I looked up at him, the tears still falling. He placed his hand behind my head, pulled it toward him, and kissed my forehead. It was the gentlest action he had ever done to me. And I knew it would be the last. "Goodbye Dib." He whispered against it.

My tears started falling even harder. He had said my name. My name alone, with nothing tacked onto the end. It was also a first, and I knew that this would be our final meeting. I lost all control by that point. And my voice cried out continuously, "I love you Zim! I love you! I love you!" as he got into the voot cruiser. He started it up, and wind swirled violently around as it lifted into the air. I stopped my shouts as I looked up at the ship. It hovered for a second, sparking a hope in me that maybe he would stay, when it suddenly shot off into the sky at light speed.

"I love you Zim." I whispered one last time, before collapsing to the ground. The tears poured from my eyes, like rain. The moon shone down on my pale skin as I ponded against the now wet earth, the wind whipping my hair around. I felt pain like no pain I've ever felt before. And all I could do was cry. I probably laid there for hours, just letting the pain of losing the one person I ever loved truly wash over me. When my tears finally ran dry, and almost all of my energy was drained, I lifted my head and whispered two words I never wanted to have to say.

"Goodbye Zim."


	3. Reasons

I slam my first against my head, bang it hard with as much anger as I could muster. I proceeded to hit myself over and over again. I could feel my face bruising, but I didn't care. In fact I was happy about it! I wanted to feel the pain. I wanted to ruin my face. I grabbed a book off of my table and slammed it into my face multiple times. I felt my nose break, and reveled in the pain. I dragged my nails across my face, leaving cuts that oozed blood.

Maybe he left me because I was ugly. Maybe he thought I was horrifying to look at. He had always said so, but I never thought he meant it. But I must have been wrong, because he didn't take me with him. I was an ugly piece of trash. I always had a feeling that I was, but Zim always made me feel better. But it was all lies. & I deserved them all.

I wanted to change the way I looked. I hated how I looked. Just beating my face wouldn't work. No, I needed a more lasting change. I grabbed a pair of scissors from my desk. I was going to change how I looked. I had to. I grabbed my big scythe like lock of hair and cut the whole thing off. I then started cutting other pieces of my hair off. I cut and cut until I couldn't find any more pieces of hair to cut. And then I started to cut my head. Running the knife all around the top of my head, feeling the blood flow out of the wounds.

I was an inferior being. That's why he left me. He couldn't stand a lowlife creature such as me. I looked at my wrists. Inferior beings should bleed. They shouldn't be left to have nice skin. Zim made sure that I didn't, leaving scars all along my torso and legs. But my wrists were pure. That wasn't acceptable. I slid the blade of the scissor across my wrist, deeply. I felt the pain, and I relished in it. The blood was flying down my wrists. It was an interesting sight, so I stared at it for a minute, before nodding my head. This is how an inferior being should be. I grabbed the other wrist and sliced it even deeper. I moaned as my hands and wrists were covered in blood. I brought my wrists to my face and began rubbing them against my cheeks. The blood spread all over my face, dripping onto my shirt.

As soon as I was done with this little activity, I decided to see how I looked. I couldn't possibly look the same. I must look completely different. Maybe now he'll come back for me. I stand up and stumble my way to the mirror.

Well I wasn't wrong. I looked completely different. My nose was purple and lopsided; my whole face was puffed up. The blood made my skin look completely different. My hair was barely there, and if it was, it was in small clumps on my head. I was different looking, maybe not better, but I was different. Except for one thing; my eyes.

They were still the same eyes. They had the same honey color with flecks of gold in them. They were wild looking sure, but still the same. I hated that. I wanted to be different! Completely different! I brought my fist up and punched the mirror. The glass shattered and fell around my bleeding fist.

I started crying. The tears falling down my blood stained face, leaving stains of their own. I crumbled to me knees and cried. I cried and cried in the shattered pieces of my heart and the liquids of my love.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **please please PLEASE don't kill me for destroy the scythe like hair! It had to be done to show the pain he was in and his initial reaction to Zim leaving! I love the hair too, but it just had to be done!

Anywho, please continue or start to review this! I really do appreciate them! And if there is something you don't like, please tell me (BUT IN A NICE WAY) I love constructive criticism, so if you feel I could have said something better, please tell me. I want to improve my writing! Thank you for reading!


	4. Stars

The stares were shining brightly above me as I lay on the roof of my house. The stars were twinkling, some brighter than the others. It was rare to actually be able to see them like this, because of all the light pollution. But I guess that's what made them all the more beautiful. They really are a wonder, especially considering the actual size of them. Not many people take the time out of their day to look at them. They are usually too busy going about their daily lives. But I always found time to look at them.

But it wasn't just for pleasure that I was here tonight. And it wasn't for my usual reason of searching for aliens. Well actually, it kind of was. Only this time, I wasn't searching for just any alien. I was searching for a specific one, one I've known for over 5 years of my life. And that alien's name was Zim.

It has been a month since he left. It hurt me big time; I probably became more injured after that moment than all of my 17 years combined. But I didn't care. I've physically healed from it; my nose isn't broken, I have hair on my head, the wounds on my wrists scared over. But emotionally, I don't think I ever will. I didn't nothing after that night I beat myself. I just laid on the floor, getting up to get a glass of water every 2 days. That lasted for about a week. Afterwards, I started moving again, but not much. I didn't lie in my room anymore. Instead, I stayed on my roof.

I wasn't there 24/7. Every few hours I go down to eat, or use the bathroom. Every morning and night I go down to brush my teeth and shower. But otherwise, I just stayed up here. Waiting. Waiting for Zim to come back and take me away. Every shooting star that crossed the sky raised my hope that maybe it was him. But it never was. So I just waited, patiently.

Being up here allowed me more time to reflect on other things. One thing I found myself constantly thinking about was my mom. If she hadn't died all those years back, how would she feel about what I'm doing with my life right now? How would she feel about Zim? She has always been a fan of the paranormal, like me, but how would she feel about being in love with one? And what about music? She always told me that I was a musical prodigy, and I am, or was. I haven't played any musical instrument since she died. I never thought much about it, but with all this waiting, now I can. Would she be disappointed in me for giving up music? It would probably kill me if she was disappointed in me. Before Zim came around, she was my entire world. She was my most favorite person in the world. And our family was kind of normal. Gaz was actually nice at the time and not addicted to video games; my father would come home and spend time with us all. Hell my father actually wrote music himself! But when mom died, that was when everything changed. I became alone after that. At least, until a year later, when Zim came to Earth. I always had some strange feeling that maybe mom sent him to me, to help me. Maybe it's just me being stupid, I don't know. But it made me really happy at the time to think that.

I shrug away the memories of my mom, knowing it'll only make me sadder. Because even though I keeping hoping that Zim will come back to me, I have a feeling deep inside that he won't, and that this is all wasted effort. That he really is gone for good, and that maybe it's time for me to move on. But whenever those thoughts do come into my head, I shake them away too. Why bring myself farther down than I already am?

Besides, even if Zim isn't going to come back, I don't feel like I'm wasting my time. Being up here could never be a waste of time for me. Because, when I look at the stars, I feel like myself.

**Author's Note!: **First I would like to thank all the people who have read and reviewed this story so far! You all have no idea how much it means to me! For some reviews I've gotten, I would like to respond:

BehindTheNight: Gir already ate my pudding! So HA! Also, that really didn't make him feel better xD

Mistress Moira: I'm assuming I should feel honored….. so THANK YOU! THAT HONESTLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! My work has never done that before, so I'm kinda happy about that. :D

Lovegirl1 : Yes, yes he did xD. I might possibly state a reason why Zim left; I'm not entirely sure xD. And Zim would not be too happy about Dib's reaction… let's just keep it at that xD

Ok now that that's out of the way, I also wanted to state that Chapter two is going to be the first and last super depressing chapter in this story. The rest might be sad at some points, but not as depressing as that….

Also, I won't be able to update that often. Sorry . My classes are equivalent to all Honor's or AP classes (whatever you wanna call them), and so the work is seriously hard. I'll update when I get the chance though! Keep those reviews coming! I thrive off of them *Grows stronger :P*

**OH** btw if you can guess what song I got that last line from, I'll give you a cookie!


	5. When We First Met

Our meeting was like one out of a Nicholas Sparks novel. It was early summer, the last day of school. Everyone was at this huge fair, right outside of town. I had decided, after spending 3 months on the roof, to go to this fair as well, if only so I could not feel so lonely anymore. I had realized I couldn't spend my life waiting around for him anymore. He had moved on apparently, and so must I. I had to accept that he was gone, and would probably never come back.

The fair had a sunset kind of feel to it; everything was red, yellow and/or orange. Well, everything except the giant stuffed pandas, cotton candy, and people of course. Although, I kind of matched the whole theme of the fair. I wasn't wearing my usual dark blue shirt with black skinny jeans & trench coat. No, today I was wearing a dark red t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black converse. I had tried changing my hair too, but I already knew that wasn't gonna work anyway. If I was going to do something different, I might as well dress differently.

There were all kinds of typical fair rides, including a big red & yellow Ferris wheel, that towered high up in the middle of the fair. It would have been a nicer image if I hadn't seen the actually sunset almost every day for three months straight. But whatever, I was out and I needed to have some fun!

Standing in the middle of one of the paths, I felt something hit my leg. I looked down and saw a little girl with pink pigtails and big purple eyes staring at me. She was on her bum, and looked like she was in slight pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I leaned down and helped her up. She looked up wide eyed at me and nodded. Then she pointed her chubby little index finger at my hair.

"Why is your hair like that?" I chuckled a little bit.

"Well I was born with my hair like this. It's always been this way," She nodded. Then she looked around her a bit, then her eyes started watering. She grabbed my pant leg and looked up at me with big sad eyes.

"I can't find my mommy!" she said softly then burst out into tears. I picked her up and cradled her, whispering for her to calm down.

When she finally calmed down I little bit, I pulled her back and asked her, "What's your mommy look like?"

The little girl hiccupped and shook her head. "You don't know?" She nodded. I sighed and lifted her onto my shoulders. She squealed a little bit with glee. "Well then we'll just have to find her."

"Okay!" She said excitedly. We walked around the fair a little bit, the little girl, whose name I learned was Sam, asked me a bunch of random questions, like why I was at the fair, what my favorite movie was, if I believed unicorns were real, etc. But in the middle of my explanation of why giant squids were called giant squids, she grabbed my hair roughly and squealed, "There's my mommy! There she is! There she is!"

I looked at where Sam directed my head. I saw a woman who looked to be in her late 30s with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail around her head and deep green eyes that were looking around the fair frantically. She wore a simple light blue dress that completely fit the summer feel. I headed toward her. When I was about a foot away, her head snapped toward me and she starred right above my head. Her eyes filled with completely relief and she rushed over to us.

"Oh Sam! Thank goodness! I was so worried!" She reached up and picked Sam off my shoulders. She hugged Sam close to her before looking back up at me. "Thank you so much! I was so worried about her! I hope she wasn't any trouble to you!"

"No," I said, smiling slightly. "She was no trouble at all. I'm just glad she got back to you alright." The mother smiled widely at me.

"Well thank you again!" I nodded and she turned off and walked away, probably scolding her daughter for running off the way she had. I smiled at the sight then turned around. Just as I did, I found myself facing another girl. This one had brown hair that fell down to her shoulder blades, tan skin and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. She looked at me with a warm smile on her face.

"What you did for that little girl was really nice." She said to me. I shrugged.

"It would have been awful if she couldn't find her mother. I had to help her." The girl nodded her head.

"I would've done the same thing," She held out her hand to me. "I'm Kem by the way."

"I'm Dib." I shook her hand. Her smile grew wider.

"I know. We've been in high school together now for 3 years." My eyes widened. Why hadn't I seen her there before then?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must not have-" She shook her head at me and held her hand up.

"It's ok, trust me. You always seemed so focus on that other kid, that it doesn't surprise me," She looked at my confused face, then elaborated. "You know, that kid with the green skin," She must have mistaken the look on my face as understanding. "Yeah well, it shocked me when both of you didn't show up for the last three days of school. Nobody but me seemed to notice. When I brought it up to my friends, they just said, 'Oh yeah' and changed the subject. It bothered me a bit," I wasn't quite sure how to respond to her, so I just stayed silent. She laughed a bit awkwardly.

"I'm sorry; I must sound like a total creeper. Really I'm not. I just tend to take notice to things around me, and people that seem really nice." She smiled shyly and I laughed.

"It's alright. I'm just not used to people actually caring about where I've been." She looked at me seriously then.

"Well then maybe you haven't been with the right people." I looked at her shocked. No one had ever said something like that to me. No I had ever cared about what others said to me or about what I did with my life. She laughed again.

"I'm sorry, that was rather deep for a first time meeting. Let's talk about different things." She smiled gentle and took my hand, leading me forward. As soon as I was walking with her, she dropped it.

We spent the most of the fair talking, and I found out a lot of things about her. She used to live in Connecticut before she moved here 4 years ago, her favorite movie was Edward Scissorhands, her favorite book was A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks and she loved reading in general, she loved country music, and she had 2 little brothers and a mother. She wanted to know a lot about me to, so I told her all my basics too, such as my favorite book, movie, music, and family (my favorites were all obviously punker, as I have been one for quite a long time and that hasn't changed. Or maybe it has. I honestly wasn't too sure who I really was anymore.) She seemed rather fascinated by it, especially my family. She seemed to understand how it felt not having your one parent around. Apparently her mother was constantly working, so she raised her brothers. Her father had died in a hit and run incident. It was nice to talk to someone who understood how a family like mine could be.

She stopped mid-sentence, froze where she was standing and stared straight up in front of her. I looked at her confused, then looked in front of us too. I saw we were standing in front of the giant Ferris wheel. Kem's face looked terrified. I glanced at her with a popped eyebrow.

"You're afraid of Ferris wheels?" She turned to glare at me.

"No!" She said defensively! I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her toward the wheel. She pulled against my grip.

"What are you doing!" Her voice trembled as she inquired this of me. I looked over at her and smirked.

"I'm helping you conquer your fear." And with that I pulled her right onto one of the seats on the Ferris wheel. Her eyes were huge, filled with fear.

"No Dib please! Don't make me go on this! Dib I can't I really can't!" I smiled at her calmly

"Yes you can, as long as you stay calm," She stared at me and shrieked when the wheel started moving. Kem's hands gripped my arm tightly. I chuckled quietly at her, her face hiding in my shoulder. The wheel stopped when we reached the top. Kem freaked out. She squealed a shoved her face deeper into my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh it's rocking! It's rocking!" She squealed as she began to flail about.

"It'll continue to rock if you don't calm down!" I laughed so hard as I said this. It was so obvious why it was moving yet she had been completely oblivious! I couldn't stop laughing for about 30 seconds. When I finally did, I noticed she had stopped freaking out and instead had taken to looking at me with a pleased smile. I cocked my head to the side in a questioning manner.

"What is it?" Her smile grew wider.

"You finally really laughed. All this time we've been together, I've noticed there was something off about your laugh, and now I know. They weren't really, well real. This one actually came from deep inside you. It's nice to hear." She smiled so big her eyes shut. I just stared at her in shock. Then her eyes widened and she looked ahead of her.

"OH MY GOSH WE'RE SO HIGH!" she screamed and grabbed onto me again. It knocked me out of my shock and brought me back to reality. I leaned my head down to hers.

"Just don't think about the height. If you really look, it's actually very pretty! Take a peak," I whispered in her ear soothingly. I watched as she slowly peeked open one eye, then the other. She suddenly lifted her head and gazed out in front of us. She stared at the combination of all the lights of the fair and the distant lights of the city. It really was a beautiful sight. She gasped and stared. Just at that moment, the wheel started moving again and brought us down to the bottom. The man in charge let us off and we walked away from it.

"Wow, that was amazing! Thanks for dragging me against my will on it!" She said with a laugh. I smiled back.

"Anytime," She looked like she was about to say something when suddenly she looked in her pocket and pulled her phone out. She seemed to check something, then looked up at me with sad eyes.

"It's my mom. She says I have to go," I felt a frown form on my face.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. She looked at me for a second, then clicked some buttons on her phone before handing it to me.

"Here, put your number in, so we can hang out again," She blushed a bit at the end. I smiled and dug my phone out of my pocket.

"Only if you do the same," That got her to smile and she began to put her phone number in, as did I. We finished at the same time and handed the phones back to their respected owner. She smiled at me.

"See you soon Dib!" Kem called out as she walked away.

"See you soon Kem," I said back, even thought I knew she couldn't hear me.

And for the first time in 3 months, I felt just a tiny bit happy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

This chapter turned out longer then I wanted it too. & it wasn't even a ZaDR chapter :/

But I already knew there wasn't gonna be much ZaDR for a bit. Well except for next chapter…..but that doesn't count!

Please don't stop reading though just because this (obviously) wasn't a real ZaDR chapter. I said (or at least I think I said O.o) in the beginning that there wasn't gonna be ZaDR for a bit.

Oh! And about Kem's name….. her name was originally gonna be Jen. But I wrote a future chapter before I wrote this one, & it was snowing that day, & I was listening to ice dance. So, with that little piece of info (what I was listening to and such), can you guess where I got her name from? The reason I didn't keep it the same is because it would mess up what I want to do later with this story.

And another thing! Everything about Kem that was said (except for being afraid of Ferris Wheels, the whole family thing and living in South Carolina) is everything about me. That is my favorite book, my favorite movie (well, one of them) and my favorite style of music. Just thought I'd let you all know :]

Oh yea! That whole thing where Kem was all, "Omg it's rocking" & dib was all "It"ll keep rocking if you don't stop flailing" actually happened. Only it was funny with us xD. C, me, my friends chrstine, ana, sarah danie & this guy named alex all went on a ferris wheel together. My friend Christine was freaking out, and when it stopped she was like, "oh my gosh it's rocking! It's rocking!" & we all shouted at her, "It'll keep rocking if you don't calm your tits!" and for the rest of the ride we kept harassing her by tiping it and opening the doors a bit. It was soooooooo funny!

And my last note! The name of the song was Stars by Switchfoot. No one won the cookie (sorry everyone)

Well, please continue to read and review! Thank you!


	6. Terrible Things

We were together every day after the fair. We would just call each other up and meet up someplace. It didn't matter where we went, so long as we were together. We became really good friends and told each other everything. Well, almost everything. I still hadn't told Kem about Zim. For some reason, I could never bring myself to say it. You know that one secret everyone has that they just can't tell? Well, that was mine. It didn't matter thought, because Kem never seemed to sense my hiding it. And if she did, well she never brought it up. Kem wasn't one to pressure a person into saying something they'd rather keep to themselves.

It was early August, about a week into the month. It was a perfect day; the temperature wasn't too hot, wasn't too cold and the sun was shining. I was in my room, lying on my bed listening to music, when my thoughts were suddenly dragged to a certain place. I'd been going to that place for years, at first with somebody, but for most of these years I've been going alone. I had a strange urge to go there today. But I didn't want to go alone. I wanted to bring Kem, wanted to show her this place that meant a lot to me. I grabbed my phone, hit 3 and called; she was already on my speed dial.

"Hey Dib what's up?" She answered into the phone.

"Wanna go someplace new?" I asked excitedly

"You know, the park isn't exactly someplace new," Kem remarked sarcastically as she walked up to me. She had her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a pink sundress and sandals. I was wearing light blue khaki shorts, a dark blue v-neck and my black converse. My scythe was shoved into a cap. We were standing in front of the only park in the city. It was right at the edge of town and was connected with the forest that spread outside of the city.

I smirked at her. "Hello to you too!" She rolled her eyes and looked at me expectantly.

"What is this new place you wanted to show me?" I sighed and grabbed her hand, leading her into the park. We passed the little children part of the park, the part with all the swings and the sand box and such, and continued on to the more open area with a pond and such. Kem pulled against my hand and opened her mouth to say something. I just shook my head and kept on walking. I had let go of her hand, but she followed close behind me anyway.

WE soon reached the forest. I kept walking into it but she had stopped. I turned around and motioned for her to come. She just popped an eyebrow up.

"Why are we going into the forest?" she asked suspiciously. I smiled at her gently.

"You'll see," And I continued on the small path leading into the forest. She sighed and followed me, staying very close. The forest was bright, the light shining through the leaves. It was a pleasant day to walk in the forest, and Kem began to relax rather quickly and seemed to start enjoying the walk. We weren't in the forest for 5 minutes when I stopped. I turned around to face her. She looked at me calmly, but there was excitement in her eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I turned around, pulled the branch out of the way and motioned for her to walk up the small hill that led to the spot. She looked at me for a second, shrugged then walked up. I heard her gasp and I walked up to join her. Kem's face was in total shock, her eyes wide, a smile slowly spreading on her face. I looked from her to the area in front of us.

We were in a wide field surrounded by the forest. The field was filled with multiple flowers of different varieties and colors. And in the middle of the whole thing was a tree with multiple branches, perfect for climbing; it was a cherry blossom tree. It wasn't covered in its beautiful pink blossoms, but even so, it looked beautiful with its green leaves.

Kem stepped forward hesitantly. She looked around at everything. She gingerly stepped her way to the tree, and touched the bark gently. I sauntered my over to her and climbed up into the middle branches. I waited for her to collect her thoughts, then she finally spoke up.

"How did you find this place?" It was a question I had expected, so I had my answer ready.

"Well, I've been coming here ever since I was a baby. My mom brought me here every weekend and over the summer. And when she died, well, this was the only place I felt I could still be connected to her. So I always came here, whenever I had the time." Kem nodded her head, understanding in her eyes. I smiled warmly at her. "You're the first person I've ever shown this place to."

A very pleased smile danced across her face, but only for a split second. Her face suddenly turned grave and she looked down. The smile slowly slipped off my face as one of worry came and replaced it. I worried about what had her down, and if I had been the cause of it. I reached down and tilted her face toward mine. "Hey, what's wrong?"

In all honesty I expected her glum expression to be from something simple such as a pet died or something her mother did; something that didn't have to do with me. So the next thing she said came as a total shock.

"Dib, I need to tell you something," She mumbled, looking away from me. I climbed out of the tree and stood in front of her. I was taller than she was, so I still had to look down at her. I was seriously scared now, more than I would ever admit. I was afraid she was going to tell me she was leaving, never to return. I thought she was going to abandon me, like Zim did. I could already feel myself crumbling on the inside, but I didn't let it show. I kept my face neutral and said in a monotone, "What is it?"

At that time, I wasn't sure what was worse, her saying she was going away or what she said to me next. Either way, I was in complete and utter shock at what came from her lips.

"Well, we've been hanging out together for a few months now and we've become really good friends. I've enjoyed every second of our time together. From when we first met, I knew there was something different about you, a wonderful thing. And now that we've become so close, I see I was sort of right. It's not that you have a wonderful thing; the wonderful thing is you. And," She paused for a second, then continued in a softer voice, "I've fallen in love with that wonderful thing. And, I would like to go out with you."

I couldn't move. I was frozen to my spot. I was shocked, more shocked then I'd ever been before in my entire life. No one had ever liked me before! Everyone hated me! Well almost everyone, or so I would like to believe. I also felt bad for her, knowing I wouldn't be able to return her feelings. But the weirdest of all my current emotions was the small bit of happiness that was peeking out slightly. Not about her feelings for me; her feelings made me feel guilty. No, that happiness was by the words themselves. They were the kindest words I'd ever known so far in my entire life. She said I had a wonderful thing about me; everyone else just said I was crazy. It hurt me to do, but I knew I had to go against her words of being a wonderful thing by saying a terrible thing.

"I'm sorry, but we can't go out. We can stay friends though if you want." She looked up at me with pain in her eyes. I hated the fact that there was pain there, and that I was the cause of it, but I knew there was no other option.

"Why? Do you like someone else?" It would have been less complicated to lie and say that I just didn't feel the same way, but I felt I couldn't lie to her. She had been such a good friend to me and I felt she deserved the truth.

"Yes. In fact, it's more than just liking them." Again, I could've just said yes, but I was suddenly compelled to say it all. She nodded her head, an empty expression but a pained look in her eyes.

"Who is it?" She asked emptily. I sighed, for I was hoping to avoid this question. But now that the question was out, I knew I couldn't.

"Zim," My voice broke slightly, and I felt my heart squeeze in pain as I said it. It still hurt me to think about him, let alone say his name. Her face crumbled up into a confused look.

"But I thought you two were enemies? And I thought he moved away?" That last question felt like a heart twisting in my heart. Hearing someone else speak say what I didn't want to think about hurt more than anything else. But I didn't allow that to show on my face. All that I placed was a look of understanding, for I didn't expect her to know of our relationship, even if it wasn't a secret that we were together. Well, a few girls had found out, but nobody believed them when they told their friends. So I told her the super short, abbreviated version of it.

"We were, but then that changed and we became together," I paused for a second, knowing what I had to say next, but not wanting to know. When I did say it, my voice sounded weak, exhausted and pained, and I couldn't look at her. "And he did. He left." I looked up at her then. Kem looked at me with a softened expression, realizing that I was completely oblivious to the pain of my rejecting her and her eyes held a look as if she understood why I was hurt. However, her eyes still held some look of confusion.

"Why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning?" She said softly. I popped an eyebrow up in confusion.

"The beginning?" I asked softly. She nodded her head.

"You know, when you went from being enemies to" she held her hands up and added quotations, "being together."

I sighed, knowing that the one question I had hoped she wouldn't ask was now spoken. I agreed to tell her and closed my eyes. I reached deep into my mind, into the memories I had blocked off when I fell to the ground, so I could move on, so I could walk away. When I finally found the one I was looking for, I hesitated. Then I went in, knowing this could either save me, stopping me from this slow falling, or it could crash me into the ground and shatter me into a million pieces.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ok so let me answer this one review before I get started:

Experiment G1T8L1: Yes, Kem will be back. In fact she will be in over half of this story xD. & I'm sorry I've never seen star trek so idk what you're talking about :P

Anywhooooooo onto business….

This chapter was actually the length I wanted it to be. YAY!

I was listening to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade while writing this chapter, so that's where the title and certain lines come from :]

Also, I do know a field/place like that in real life. However, it lacks the cherry blossom tree.

And finally, ZADR smut next chapter! FINALLY! So be prepared for that!

Sooooooooo yea reviews are always loved! Thanks!


	7. When There Was Me And You

A strong fist connected with my jaw, sending me to the floor. It hurt like freaking hell, but I didn't let it show. Instead, I popped back up and lunged toward my attacker. I was going to let him win this battle, even if I wasn't entirely into it.

We were in the middle of Zim's lab. I had snuck in (well not really snuck in. I walked in through the front door and past Gir into the base.), and found my way into Zim's main computer room. Now I didn't sneak in just to try and expose Zim. I also had some horrifying desire to see the Irken. Lately I'd been having strange thoughts about him. They usually involved me and him and some sort of sexual act. Not that I would ever admit it to him or anybody else, but I was actually falling for the Invader. Not expecting Zim to be in the computer room, I was surprised to hear his voice shout, "What are you doing in here Stink-Meat!" And even more surprised when I felt the warm body of the Irken Invader attack me. Of course, I took no time in responding to his actions. I fought against the Invader's hold on me, while at the same time trying to fight the thoughts that wanted to rise up from the position of our fight.

Zim and I tumbled forward, rolling across the room. When we stopped, Zim was on top of my, his legs straddling my waist. I gripped my hair and yanked my head up. His lipless mouth was right by my ear as he hissed, "How did you get in here? Tell me!" I glared up at him.

"Never!" And I switched our positions, so that I was on top of Zim. My legs were straddling his body, my hands holding his wrists above his head. I was going to attack him again when I froze, and took a really long look at Zim. He had a slight sheen of sweat covering his skin, his antenna flat against his head in anger, hers deep magenta eyes closed into slits that glared at me, his lean chest moving up and down as he took deep breaths. The site was a serious turn on, and I felt some sparks fly to my lower regions. Without my knowledge, my head was leaning down until my lips touched his.

His antennae brushed past my hand as they popped up in confusion and shock. He was frozen, unresponsive. I still pressed my mouth against his, demanding an answer. When I ran my tongue along his mouth, I felt him move suddenly, as if he realized what was happening. His mouth opened, allowing my tongue entrance. Our tongues danced together, both trying to lead the other. Zim won and his tongue ravished my mouth. I moaned, and grabbed onto his antennae. Zim shivered under me and grabbed my butt, pulling me closer to him. I moaned and began stroking the antennae. He moaned into my mouth, which caused such pleasurable waves to course through me.

Suddenly I was flipped over, Zim on top of me. He pulled his head back, smirked at me, then leaned down so his mouth was right by my ear. "You really didn't think I'd let you top did you?" He whispered seductively in my ear. My answer was cut off by the moan that escaped my throat as his serpentine tongue traced my ear. His mouth moved down my jaw and to my neck, where he nipped and sucked at it. I ran my hands along his chest, still covered by his shirt. I grabbed at it, suddenly wanting it off of him. Zim growled and pushed himself up. He ripped off his shirt, then grabbed my own and yanked it over my head. I took that moment to stare at his chest. It was so perfect; it wasn't too built, but he wasn't scrawny, and the green of his skin seemed to glow in this light. I wanted to lean upward and taste that untouched skin. But apparently, Zim had the same idea, for as soon as my shirt was gone, he attacked the exposed flesh, nipping and licking every inch of skin. He nibbled on my left nipple, and played with the pink nub on the right.

My mind was gone. I'd been denying myself this for so long that now I needed this more than I needed air. I reached my hand up and grabbed him, feeling how hard he was by what was happening. I began to rub it frantically, hoping to get it even bigger. Zim hissed against my bellybutton, pulled my hands above my head and began rubbing his need against mine. A moan ripped loudly from my throat and I lifted my arms around his neck to meet him in a heated kiss. Our mouths moved against each other, full of passion and lust. My hands moved all over his chest, feeling every inch of his lean body, until they moved down toward the hem of his pants and began to yank down. Zim chuckled darkly against my slightly bloodied lips.

"Someone's rather impatient," And with that he ripped both of our pants off, not caring that they could probably never be worn again. He stared at my naked body, lust evident in those deep, magenta eyes. And I drank in every image of this moment. His antennae were at half mast, his face set in one of complete seriousness and lust, and his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. But what caught my attention the most was his penis. It looked like his tongue, only it was much wider and had a slit at the end, where pre-cum was leaking out. A sudden determination set through me; I wante-no, I needed it in me, and I needed it soon, or else. Zim must have felt the same way, for he was suddenly taking his pre-cum and my own and rubbing it on two of his fingers. He used his other hand to lift my legs up around his shoulders. After his fingers were fully coated, he place one at my hole, teasing it a bit, before plunging them in.

It was an uncomfortable feeling at first, and Zim waited a minute before moving the finger. He waited till my hole lessened up a bit before he added the second finger, and began to move them in a scissoring motion. He also probed his fingers along my hole as he moved deeper and deeper inside of me. I was curious about why, until I suddenly saw a blinding white light and a wave of pleasure wash over me. A needy moan came from me along with, "There! Oh God Zim please!" His fingers suddenly pulled out of me.

I whimpered at the loss of those delicious fingers, until I felt something hot, rigid and big press against my hole. I opened my eyes and looked at Zim. He was smirking down at me. "Are you ready Dib-thing?" I smiled up at him.

"I have been for a long time, Space-boy," His smirk grew and suddenly he slammed into me.

It hurt like fucking hell! It was so big and it felt like it was going to rip me into pieces. I felt the tears run down my face, thought I said nothing. Zim stayed exactly where he was, waiting for me to get adjusted. Finally, after a few minutes, I nodded.

He moved in and out of me slowly, but gaining speed. Soon he was thrusting into me, going deeper and deeper each time. His nails grasped my thighs tightly, each time he pushed in. I gasped suddenly as I saw a bright white flash and felt the pleasure again. Zim seemed to notice the change and began to hit harder and harder. I continued to man, panting his name out on a few occasions. I felt a tightness form in my stomach and knew that I was almost at my point. "Zim! I'm gonna," Zim hissed and pushed in harder. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I suddenly saw bright lights as I felt my orgasm hit me, running through me like a tsunami. My cum splattered all over mine and Zim's stomachs, and my legs fell from his shouldert. Right after, I felt Zim cum inside of me, and I could feel the warm substance flow. Zim collapsed on top of me.

We stayed like that for a bit, just feeling the warmth of each other, until Zim pulled out of me and rolled to his side. I turned my face toward him, his eyes on me, a calculating look in them. My eyes looked back at him, half lidded from the exhaustion that filled me after our…activities. After a few minutes of this staring, he stood up. I got up as well and faced him with an eyebrow popped up. He looked like he wanted to saw something, but instead he turned around and began walking the other way, saying over his shoulder, "There's a shower in the next room if you want to use it Dib-beast."

I stood frozen for a second, then headed toward the shower. I found it to look similar to a human one, with the same knobs. I reached for them, then hesitated. How could I be sure that water would come out? Deciding to give it a try, I twisted the first knob and out came water. I just shrugged and stepped into the warm water.

I stood there for a minute before a smile wound its way on my face. This meant that everything had changed, and probably for the better.

**Author's Note:**

Well, here y'all go! It's the smut I promised! Yay! This is the first smut I've written, so please don't be too harsh!

I'm sorry for not updating faster. School has been hectic and I hardly have time to write these. In fact, the chapters I shall be posting next were all written in math class. I have SO MUCH extra time there (it's RIDICULOUSLY easy!)

I couldn't think of a good title while writing this, so I just picked the song I was listening to. Yeah, that's right I was listening to that song. It honestly helped me right better than songs like I Kissed a Boy! Shocking I know!

So yeah, hope you guys all keep reading! Please review, telling me what you think (in A NICE WAY PLEASE!)


	8. Mine

I paced my courters impatiently. This was preposterous! I shouldn't be trapped here like some inferior stink creature! Especially with the new developments that have occurred. I sighed and sat at the huge desk that stood in my room. My head fell in my hands, my antennae flopping sadly.

I probably wouldn't mind all these mindless indignities if it weren't for one thing. Dib. I was forced to leave the boy on that filthy ball of dirt and filth. And that had me worried. I know, difficult to believe that the amazing Zim is worried about something as low as a pig-smelly, but I was. I feared the Dib-beast would be harmed by those pathetic stink-creatures. But most of all, I was worried about the earth-females, and what they would do.

A memory surfaced that related to my fears. And it certainly wasn't making me feel any better…

_I was walking down the filthy Earth-school hallway when something caught my eye. It was Dib, my Dib, surrounded by foolish Earth females! They were all over him, giggling and lightly slapping his arm. His face was passive, as if he didn't really care, but I did. I wanted to impale their arms with my pak-legs. I want to rip their organs out and feed them to rabid dog-beasts. I wanted to burn them alive and listen to their pain filled screams. But I knew that if I did that, Dib-thing would get mad, and though I'd never admit it, that was the last thing I wanted. _

_ A smirk came across my amazing face. I knew exactly what I would do to get them away. I strode proudly toward the group. The females glanced at me then looked away. Apparently they were too stupid to see the amazingness that is Zim. Dib however smiled warmly at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words never passed his lips. For just at that moment, I fisted his shirt in my claw, yanked him forward, and slammed the amazing mouth of Zim onto him. He froze in shock at first, but that only lasted for a second. When the Earth boy realized what was happening, his mouth responded to mine and his arms wrapped around me. This kiss, as the hyoomans call it only lasted for about a few earth seconds, but it was more than enough to get the attention of the females. They stared at us with wide eyes. I wrapped my arm around Dib and looked at them with my signature one eye wide look. _

_ "Wait! Are you two going out?" One of the stupid earth females asked. Dib's face cracked into a smile, and I could feel him silently laughing at the girls' stupidity. I smirked at the pathetic human worm babies._

_ "No, I just wanted to kiss the Dib because I hate him." I replied, every word dripping with sarcasm. They weren't so pathetically stupid that they couldn't recognize sarcasm when they hear it, and their faces turned into sad pouts. I couldn't care less, so I flicked my wrist at them and declared, "Now be gone with you! Zim requires some alone time with his love-pig!"_

_ The females turned around and walked away with their backs slightly hunched, looking almost as sad as the Vortians did after we betrayed their trust and took over their pathetic planet. I couldn't help but laught at how pathetic they look. And those stupid inferior Earth females thought they could take the Dib-pig from me! How pathetic, even for low-life creatures such as themselves. When my laughter began to die down, I felt a pair of slightly toned arms wrap around my waist, and a head lean against mine. I looked over and my eyes met Dib's._

_ "I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us being together?" He whispered softly to me. I widened one eyes as I continued to look at his face. It really was quite beautiful, even if it was human. Of course, I would never admit that to him. _

_ "I was tired of watching those pathetic creatures drool all over you. So if the only way to stop them was to publicly show that we are together, then so be it. Why? Does Zim's amazing decision bother you?" Dib's face smiled warmly and lovingly at me. _

_ "Not at all," He said. He kissed my amazingly superior cheek then pulled me into a tight hug. I sighed and hugged him back. Having to stay on this filthy planet until I take over it is awful, but if it means I get to stay with this creature, then so be it…._

I slammed my fists onto the desk, making it snap in half. No, that couldn't happen! If I find out one of them touched a single atom of his being, I will rip them apart limb from limb, finger by finger, cell by cell until there is nothing left. Well, that is as soon as I get out and can return to planet Earth. But for now I would just have to hope he's alright and wait patiently. It's difficult, however. I'm stuck on this planet filled with items that belong to everyone else. And all I want to do is get back to the one thing that truly is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Zim is WAY more fun to write from! However, this is the first and last chapter from his pov. Just wanted to give a sneak peak as to where he is and to show that:

He still wants Dib

He's going to return for him one day.

Zim should have told Dib he thought he was beautiful. Maybe chapter 2 wouldn't have happened xD

Oh! & no, I was not listening to Mine by Taylor Swift. In fact, I wasn't listening to music at all. I was in math class xD.

Also, I had typed this chapter up before, but my computer decided to be evil and not save it. & I spent an hour typing it….. .. Oh well I just had to spend another hour typing it again xD

ANYWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO more ZADRness next chapter soooooooo YEA!

REVIEWS ARE LOVED! THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
